Devious Ones
by kzlovers
Summary: A what-if concept if Ratchet got taken prisoner by Dr. Nefarious and what they may talk about. Takes place sometime after Up Your Arsenal. Warning: male slash. R/D


One-shot for bluebunnywolf987. I hope you enjoy it!

A Ratchet and Clank Fanfic

Genre: romance, adventure, some mystery, humor

Warnings: Male slash, Some threatening

Pairing: Ratchet/Dr. Nefarious, hints of Courtney Gears/Dr. Nefarious (past)

Hope you all enjoy!

Devious Ones

Fingers twitched. Coldness; that's all that could be felt on the fingertips through the gloves, temperature wise. Other feelings that could be described were a solid, metal surface.

Confusion was then felt by this. Why would he be lying on a cold metal floor? Slowly opening eyes revealed an emerald type color. The eyes blinked slowly to adjust; though, not much was needed, for the environment around him was already dark.

What light could be seen was coming through gaps of metal bars. The only place he could guess was that he was in a prison cell of some sort. The question was where? And why?

Standing up, he then approached the metal bars. There were other cells much like this one but empty and then a hallway connecting them all.

"Well well. Awake I see." A voice was heard.

Turning to the right, a thin robot with blue metal and clear green glass. The Lombax in the cell glared at the Doctor as he approached the cell.

Once standing in front of the cell, Dr. Nefarious then snarled slightly, "It's about time you woke up, you infuriating organic. Do you even know what you have done?"

A confused expression covered the Lombax's face. He thought for a moment before having a suddenly remembering. he found the Doctor's secret base and snuck in, also causing some destruction by destroying various machine and weapons along the base. One of the machines he destroyed had ended up exploding and making him fly into a wall; knocking him out.

"I destroyed some of your machines and weapons," Ratchet replied matter-of-factily. This made the robot doctor all the angrier.

"You didn't just destroy any machine! You destroyed the base's mainframe and caused the emergency security to go off!"

"Meaning? ..."

"Meaning that you caused the whole base to explode. You are lucky to be alive you aggravating organ…" The doctor yelled before freezing and hearing the lines of, "Oh Janice." Come out of his frozen state.

Ratchet just rolled his eyes at the displayed while Dr. Nefarious' butler, Lawrence, came up and slap him across the back of the head.

"Organic!" The thin robot finished in anger.

Though the Lombax wanted to make a statement of sort regarding the Doctor's frozen state, he didn't because a particular question popped into his head.

"How did I survive? And how did I get here?" Ratchet asked. He remembered hitting a machine that exploded and making him fly back into a wall, which he assumed was how he passed out, but he didn't know what happened after that.

A smirk grew on the Doctor's face before turning to his butler, "You may leave Lawrence."

No questions were asked. Only a nod was given in response before Lawrence left. Dr. Nefarious turned towards Ratchet with his visible smirk.

"Well, I found you passed out and, though I could have left you to die, I decided you would be of more use to me alive. So, I took you as my prisoner."

Ratchet was quiet for a moment. What purpose could he have to keep him alive? Unless…

"No. You won't have Clank!" The Lombax yelled. "Clank is off doing work for his television show. He doesn't even know where I went. You won't get him!"

"And who said this had anything to do with Clank?" His voice asked with a sinister intent heard in it.

A confused expression formed on Ratchet's face. What could he possibly want then? To torture him? To kill him slowly? He was not sure.

"Then what do you want?"

The smirk remained, but if anything, grew slightly. "For a squishy, you make an honorable opponent," the doctor started, "You are more of an enemy than Qwark ever was. He was a stupid imbecile who used cheap tricks and luck.

"I used to think you were just like your butler character off the Secret Agent Clank show. Pointless, useless…"

"Oh gee, thanks." The organic replied with sarcasm thick in his voice.

Dr. Nefarious heard the tone but decided to ignore it. "However, while fighting, I realized how wrong I was. You are a far more superior enemy than I had anticipated."

"And this has to do with me being locked in your prison because…"

"It would be a waste to let you die in a ship accident. If you die, it will be at my hand."

Another eye roll was given before Ratchet replied with sarcasm, "Yeah, romantic."

He had not meant anything when he said the word 'romantic' but it did make the Doctor's eyes widen some. The Lombax was being sarcastic and he knew that but decided to go along with it.

"How would that be romantic?" Dr. Nefarious asked in a quite serious tone.

Ratchet's eyes widened at first. He hadn't meant it!

"I didn't mean literally!" He practically yelled. He then noticed the smug expression on Dr. Nefarious' face and decided to get the other back.

"Besides, I doubt you would be good at romantic shit anyway. I'm surprised you were able to get Courtney Gears for a while."

Ratchet returned the smirk and this actually made Dr. Nefarious' smirk disappear.

"And how exactly would I be unable to be good at 'romance'?"

"Well, for one you're evil and trying to destroy all organics. There are girls who like nice guys, or at least ones who they won't fear may kill them. I also bet it's hard to even kiss with the way your mouth is." Ratchet had said the mouth comment just to get at Nefarious. He had no idea if that was actually true or not.

Dr. Nefarious was becoming quite annoyed with the insults and that last one pretty much did it for him.

"You annoying squishy…"

"What are you going to do? Huh?" Ratchet taunted.

The next thing the Lombax saw was a device the Doctor took out and pressed a button to have the gate door open to Ratchet's cell. It made him uneasy when Dr. Nefarious came in and shut the door once more.

Ratchet just glared, "You think I'm going to crawl to some corner just because you came in? You may have me locked in a cell but I'm not afraid of you."

The Doctor then got out another device that sparked, showing it could send electricity through his body. Okay, now he was a little afraid.

An approach was then made towards the Lombax. This caused more tension in the room. Backing away, Ratchet knew there weren't many options but he could at least back away as much as possible, even if it would prove useless in the end.

After a few more steps, Ratchet's back hit the wall. Before making an attempt to run, the Doctor was that much quicker and held the device by Ratchet's head.

"I suggest you don't move or I will send shocks through your brain that can very likely kill you."

The Lombax gulped but said nothing. While one of the Doctor's hands held the device, the other hand went and grabbed Ratchet's chin. Uncertainty was felt in the organic as well as confusion and, most of all, fear.

The Doctor was a lot taller than the Lombax was. Ratchet was used to be shorter than most but being this close to the robot and really noticing it made him notice, and for some odd reason, made his face heat up slightly.

Keeping a firm grip, Nefarious made sure not to touch Ratchet with the death device. Though he was using it as a threat, he did not really want to use it, for he had other plans.

Once the grip on Ratchet and the device were secure, Dr. Nefarious leaned in. Noticing this, Ratchet tried to back further into the wall, shrink; almost try to make to where he wasn't there but he knew this was truly useless. He was just unsure of what to really do.

Clenching his eyes shut, Ratchet waited for the worst; whether that be pain from the device or from the Doctor's own hands. Though, neither of these two came.

Something cold and metallic like could be felt on his lips. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw the Doctor's head and put the pieces together. Nefarious was kissing him. Why? Why would he do something like that? And why was he not really that angry about? In all honesty, it actually felt… nice.

Ratchet slowly relaxed into the kiss. Not like he could really go anywhere so he may as well enjoy it. Right? One of the organic's hands rose to settle on one of the robot's shoulders. Not act was made to throw him off so he assumed it was okay.

The action lasted a little bit longer before Nefarious slowly pulled away. A smirk came back on the Doctor's face.

"And that's why Ms. Gears wanted to be with me. Though, I prefer someone like you over her. You are more of a challenge."

Ratchet couldn't help but smile slightly before quickly replacing it with a smirk.

"Heh, you may have kissed me but good luck keeping me here or getting to do that again."

"I did figure you would probably escape at some point, but good luck getting past all the security lights, lasers, and guards."

"Thanks, for the luck and the tip."

The Doctor truly backed away before leaving the cell entirely. He locked the door with his device before walking away.

A smirk still remained on Ratchet's face. Before getting knocked out, he had seen a file where Dr. Nefarious has a master key that can unlock any door in any of his facilities, including prison cells. Also getting to see what it looked like, he looked at the item in his hand and knew he grabbed the right one.

*This is a one-shot for bluebunnywolf987. I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this for you. I had a harder time thinking of something for these two. Anyway, I hope you like it.


End file.
